1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, more particularly, relates to a display drive circuit and a display apparatus comprising the display drive circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a liquid crystal display has many advantages of, such as, low power consumption, low drive voltage, being capable of being driven simply and directly by a large scale integrated circuit, simple structure, low cost, long life, etc., the liquid crystal display has been being widely applied to a display technology field.
In the prior art, control signals for controlling polarities of data signals output from a source drive module all may have the same polarity, for example, only a positive polarity or only a negative polarity, at the same time. As we all know, it is necessary to perform various optical tests, for example, all black test, all white test, contrast test, color saturation test, flash test, afterimage test, response time test, etc., on liquid crystal display products in the factory. During performing these optical tests, it is often need to use control signals having same frequency and opposite polarities at the same time. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display products in the prior art are not well satisfied with requirements of these optical tests performed in the factory.